


Starring Role

by betweenacts



Series: the juggernaut [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenacts/pseuds/betweenacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georgia never had a thigh grip of her life; everything always seemed to fall away from her plans like a house of cards she kept blowing down because it was never perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starring Role

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on a series from different points of view about the fictional relationship between David Tennant and Catherine Tate.

Georgia never had a thigh grip of her life; everything always seemed to fall away from her plans like a house of cards she kept blowing down because it was never **_perfect_**.

When she met David she fell for his cheeky smile, his silly jokes. Catherine was a sweet woman and they got along so well, they had a very similar sense of humor.

Georgia had been a lonely child and imagined Catherine had too; to this day, Georgia Moffett wasn’t known for having many friends. So she admired, even envied a little David’s friendship with the redhead.

David was perfect until her eyes opened, the high of new love fell from her eyes and she could see. He wasn’t particularly warm, not with her. When they were in public he was so perfect he made her weak on the knees, and then, when they were alone he only said he loved her between her legs.

She felt sad and at the same time she felt numb, because she knew, - how couldn’t she know? – That he was having an affair.

She always said she’d never allow herself to stay in a relationship without love, however, it was something that built inside her and settled like an old blanket, not warming her but comforting, she started to not care he didn’t love her.

She always admired Catherine, had her as an almost role model, and at a birthday party, John’s birthday party, it all came to her in spirals that filled her veins with ice.

Georgia was the supporting role in David’s life for a simple reason, before she came in the picture; Catherine had gotten the leading part, the starring role.

It only took one proper look, and she realized all this time she had been looking the other way to protect herself, there was a little voice inside her head who knew it all along.

She took two steps back and drank the wine from the glass in her hand in one gulp, no breathing. 

Sometimes she was certain that would be the day he’d leave her, that Catherine would have become tired of being the other and they’d be together, nauseously happy in a perfect little house with little ginger Scottish babies with perfect hair, three dogs, two cats and a turtle. It never happened.

Occasionally, she’d ignore him just to watch his squirm. He loved being the center of attention so much that he hated when she ignored him. He would bring flowers and chocolate. “Typical Aries”, she could hear Catherine’s voice saying, not that she cared anymore, for what the ginger had to say.

A part of her thought he only ever tried anything with her because of her father, he had a better relationship with her father than with her. She had fit into this pattern of which people were used to see him with, she had Catherine’s sense of humor and was the daughter of one of his idols. It didn’t really matter who she was, only what. She was a perfect equation that fit into his life in the way he wanted her to. A featured actress shaped in the way he needed.

The problem is she grew fond of him, with the years and how he was with her son. She grew fond of him. She adored him.  She had always seen the end even before things started, and yet, she hadn’t been ready for this. She wished that for one second he’d look at her the way he seen him look at Catherine.

In the middle of the turmoil of her life, she found out she was pregnant. She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, so she did both. She had always wanted another child, to be a little brother or sister to Tyler; she just didn’t understand why it had to happen in those circumstances.

David had been delighted with the news, giddy even, and they were somewhat happy. He’d even asked her to marry him, only to find out Catherine was single in the next day.

She woke up that morning, and he was sitting on the bed, looking at her. “Catherine and Twig broke things off.”

She wasn’t numb for the first time in a long time; a peaceful feeling washed her soul in waves although it wasn’t clear why.

She slowly moved to sit beside him laced his hand in hers and placed it on her swollen stomach.  He looked down to their entwined fingers; she moved her face so she could whisper in his ear: “I’ll never, ever, let you go.” Her voice was heavy like thousand bricks shattering something inside him.

He moved away from her and they stared at each other knowing they were stuck in the way things were, forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from the Marina and The Diamonds' song of the same name


End file.
